Me gustas, Haine-sensei
by neftalidya
Summary: Leonhard empezó a experimentar un montón de nuevas emociones y sensaciones por la persona más inesperada. No, no se trataba de ninguna chica. La persona que lo hacía sentir así era nada más y nada menos que su singular tutor real; Haine Wittgenstein. [Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine] [Leonhard x Haine] [Drabble]


**Me gustas, Haine-sensei.**

Su estómago dolía sin razón aparente. Pero no era de esos dolores que significaba enfermedad. Era más bien... como _mariposas._ También su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. Era algo extraño y confuso. Además de que eso pasaba solo cuando él estaba cerca.

 _« ¿Seré alérgico a Haine?»_ se preguntaba el Príncipe Leonhard von Glanzreich las primeras veces. Como ya se pudo observar, su lógica no era de lo mejor. Pero después de escuchar a Licht, su hermano menor entendió un punto: lo que sentía era algo llamado _"atracción."_

¿Sentía algo como eso por su tutor? Era algo que se preguntaba cada vez que sus clases finalizaban y se perdía intentando encontrar una respuesta. Hasta tal punto que su mente terminaba hecha un revoltijo y quedaba más confundido que en un principio.

Sin embargo con cada clase que pasaba junto a Haine iba llegando más a una conclusión. Y la respuesta es: _Sí, sentía algo como eso por su tutor_. Cuando llegó a esa respuesta se sintió entre aliviado y preocupado; cientos de preguntas llegaron a su mente en un santiamén.

Primeramente, ¿por qué se sentía atraído por aquel singular tutor? ¿Por qué le atraía si Haine era hombre? En segundo lugar, ¿le confesaría lo que sentía? ¿Qué pensaría Haine sobre aquellos sentimientos? ¿El tutor le correspondería o le rechazaría? Todas esas y más preguntas rebotaban por su mente sin que nadie pudiera contestarlas.

Aunque creía poder responder el por qué le gustaba Haine. Él era el primer tutor real que le entendía y le elogiaba cuando hacía algo bien, era estricto pero no al punto gritarle ni pegarle cuando este contestaba algo mal e incluso a veces, le consentía con una pieza de sachertorte.

Haine tampoco era feo. Para el punto de vista de Leonhard, el de baja estatura era bastante atractivo. Sus ojos eran una combinación de rojo y amarillo que coexistían en los extremos y se mezclaban en el centro. Eran unos ojos bastante peculiares pero hermosos. Exótico.

Todas aquellas dudas terminaban por dejarle la mente en blanco y no podía pensar en mucho más. No podía dejar que fuera de aquella manera por siempre, así que simplemente resolvió decirle sus sentimientos a Haine. No creía que fuera la mejor de las ideas pero al menos todas las dudas estarían resueltas.

Así que lo mandó a llamar, bastante tarde a decir verdad. Mientras jugaba con sus dedos, esperando a que el pelirrojo viniera hasta su habitación. Escuchó un leve toque en la puerta, a lo cual el rubio le dejó pasar. El de baja estatura asomó su pequeña cabeza antes de entrar completamente.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece tan tarde, Príncipe Leonhard? —preguntó el adulto con apariencia algo infantil, con su típica voz seria.

Se veía algo adormilado, probablemente estaba por acostarse.

—Buenas noches, Haine —es todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, ¿por qué no le llamó cuando tuviera planeado bien las cosas? —. Umm... verás... yo, bueno... quería preguntarte algo.

—Lo escucho, continúe.

—Umm... bueno... yo... tú... —se llevó la mano a la nunca y empezó a rascarse, confesarse era algo complicado.

\- ¿Eh?

Cerró los ojos, infló las mejillas, inhalando fuertemente y dejándolo salir segundos después.

— ¡Usted me gusta, Haine! —sintió como su cara estaba caliente y eso significaba que estaba rojo como un tomate. ¿Y por qué de pronto le hablaba de usted?

Abrió los ojos para ver la reacción del adulto. Su rostro mostraba una mezcla entre algo de confusión y seriedad.

—Príncipe, es muy tarde para una de sus bromas, si me disculpa, voy a retirarme —se dio la media vuelta sin decir mucho más, dispuesto a marcharse de aquella habitación.

¿Bromear? Él no estaba bromeando. ¿Por qué debía de bromear con algo como aquello?

—No estoy bromeando, Haine —dijo evitando que pudiera salir, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

Su voz era algo ronca y tenía un pequeño deje de molestia. El tutor volvió a ver a su alumno y le miró con sorpresa. Los ojos del rubio irradiaban intensidad. El chico hablaba completamente en serio. El rubio se encorvó un poco para poder estar cara a cara con el adulto de apariencia infantil.

—Tú... me... gustas —musitó lentamente con algo de sensualidad, pegando sus labios con el mayor.

Fue un beso corto, pero al menos así se daría cuenta de que iba completamente en serio.

— ¡Príncipe Leonhard! ¡Esto está mal en muchos sentidos! —dijo el tutor alterado pero con una voz baja para que nadie pudiese escucharlos.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿En serio preguntas eso? Primeramente, somos ambos hombres. Yo soy tan sólo tu profesor, soy un plebeyo y en cuarto; ¡tienes quince años!

—Nada de eso me importa a decir verdad.

— ¡Pues debería...! —el rubio no quiso escuchar toda esa mierda así que simplemente volvió a besarle.

Era más largo y más profundo, el profesor terminó aceptando el beso, al principio dudoso. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la melena del rubio, mientras este ponía sus manos en las caderas del más bajo.

— ¿Sabes que si alguien se entera, prácticamente tu padre va matarme, no?

— ¿Y quién va a decirle, Haine? Creo que necesitas una lección —dijo arremetiendo una vez más contra su boca, mientras involucraba también a su lengua.

Ambas lenguas jugaban e intentaban ser la que dominaba, un bello baile. Leonhard empezó por quitarle la ropa a su tutor, de lo demás, solo aquellas paredes eran testigos de lo que pasó esa noche.


End file.
